The Carpal Tunnel of Love
'''"The Carpal Tunnel of Love" '''es una canción, creada por el grupo de rock alternativo Fall Out Boy. El vídeo de esta canción se muestra como un episodio normal de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Cuddles se acerca a una parada de autobús, donde Giggles está sentada sola. Los dos se miran a los ojos y es amor a primera vista. Cuddles se sienta y se mueve para poner su brazo alrededor de Giggles, pero sin saberlo, Lumpy se ha sentado entre los dos. Entristecido por la oportunidad perdida, Cuddles se alegra cuando ve a Toothy cerca, recortando un gran arbusto con flores. Cuddles se acerca y toma dos flores, enfadando a una abeja que estaba a punto de aterrizar en una de ellas. Cuddles trata de darle las flores a Giggles, pero al parecer Lumpy es alérgico a las flores, lo que lo hace estornudar, destruyendo las flores. Mientras tanto, Toothy ha terminado de recortar el arbusto, con la forma de un corazón. Por desgracia, la abeja enfurecida vuela alrededor de la cabeza de Toothy y le pica en un ojo, haciendo que se le hinche. El autobús llega y Cuddles, Giggles y Lumpy entran en él. Mientras Lumpy se sienta junto a Giggles, Cuddles se sienta tristemente solo. Él tiene una idea. Toma un lápiz y una hoja de papel y dibuja un corazón. Cuando trata de dárselo a Giggles, Lumpy agarra el papel y se suena la nariz con él. Arroja el papel cubierto de mocos fuera del autobús y éste golpea a Nutty, montando una moto, en la cara. Esto lo hace perder el control de su vehículo y se estrella contra un camión lleno de tubos, donde es empalado en numerosas partes de su cuerpo. El autobús se detiene en un pequeño restaurante y los tres salen. Entran en el edificio, con Toothy detrás de ellos. Lumpy, sin darse cuenta de que Toothy está allí, cierra la puerta, aplastando su ojo hinchado. Toothy se cae, mientras que su ojo se sale y vuela hacia un recipiente de helado. The Mole, un camarero en la cafetería, se acerca a buscar una bola de helado. Cuddles y Giggles se miran a los ojos, mientras que los miembros de la banda Fall Out Boy (en forma de Happy Tree Friends) entran en la cafetería. Cuddles y Giggles están a punto de compartir su primer beso, cuando The Mole pone su órden entre los dos, impidiendo el beso. Se ríen y empiezan a beber usando dos sorbetes. Notan que le bebida tiene un sabor extraño y escupen. La bebida se aclara, para mostrar que el ojo de Toothy estaba dentro. Horrorizado, Cuddles empuja el vaso de la mesa y el ojo rueda sobre el suelo. Lumpy, que estaba caminando en ese momento, pisa accidentalmente el ojo y entra en pánico al ver la sangre de Toothy bajo su pie. Sale corriendo del edificio, matando a Toothy cuando abre la puerta sobre él, aplastandolo. Lumpy entra en el camión de Handy estacionado cerca y lo enciende. Accidentalmente lleva la camioneta en reversa y se estrella contra el restaurante. Luego quita el camión y se va. Por desgracia, el gancho del camión se queda atascado en un ventilador de techo y el cable se tensa, cortando a The Mole por la mitad mientras él caminaba sobre el cable. El edificio comienza a ser arrastrado por la grúa del camión mientras se mueve, aplastando y decapitando a los miembros de la banda. Cuddles y Giggles huyen de la pared del edificio, en un esfuerzo para evitar un destino similar. Lumpy, por su parte, es picado en el ojo por la abeja enojada de antes, lo que le causa estrellar su vehículo contra el camión de tuberías en el que Nutty estrelló en antes. Lumpy parece aturdido, pero salió ileso del accidente. Pronto se encuentra con que el cable de la camioneta se ha envuelto alrededor de su cabeza y sus cuernos. Para empeorar las cosas, la grúa empieza a atraer el cable. Lumpy intenta sacar su cabeza del cable, y durante su lucha, pisa el pedal del acelerador, haciendo que las ruedas empiecen a girar y lancen varias tuberías que estaban detrás del camión. En ese momento, Cuddles y Giggles salen de la cafetería, aliviados por haber sobrevivido. Antes de que cualquier cosa puede suceder, los dos son atravesados en la cabeza por una de las tuberías y vuelan fuera de la pantalla. Lumpy, por otro lado, es finalmente decapitado cuando es incapaz de quitarse el cable de la cabeza. Vemos a Cuddles empalado en unárbol, con la tubería saliendo de su boca. El cuerpo de Giggles se desliza por la tubería, también empalado en la boca. Al terminar el episodio, los dos finalmente se besan cuando sus labios se tocan. Letra We take sour sips From life's lush lips And we shake, shake, shake the hips In relationships Stomp out this disaster town You'll put your eyes to the sun, and say "I know" You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding And we might have started singing just a little son We're throwing stones in a glass room Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning Whoa, ah, oh We keep the beat With your blistered feet We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing Slept through the weekend and we were dreaming Of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity Got postcards from my former self, saying "how you been?" We might have said goodbyes just a little soon (Stomp out this disaster town) Whoa, ah, oh Robbing lips and kissing banks under this moon Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah oh Love songs far from the genuine becoming Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah, oh Love songs far from the genuine becoming Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh It was ice-cream headaches and sweet avalanche When the pearls in our shells got up to dance You call me a bad tripper of the cradle Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns We're the has-beens of husbands Sharpening the knives of young wives Take two years and call me when you're better Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah, oh Love songs far from the genuine cunning Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah oh, Love songs far from the genuine cunning Muertes #Nutty se estrella contra el camión de las tuberías, empalando su cuerpo en varias partes. #Toothy es aplastado por la puerta cuando Lumpy sale de la cafetería. #The Mole es cortado a la mitad por el cable de la grúa. #Los miembros de la banda son decapitados cuando la cafetería se empieza a mover, haciendo que la pared destruya sus cuerpos. #Cuddles y Giggles son empalados a través de sus cabezas por una tubería. #Lumpy es decapitado por el cable de la grúa. Heridas #Lumpy sufre una reacción alérgica por las flores de Cuddles. #Toothy es picado por una abeja en su ojo izquierdo. #El ojo hinchado de Toothy es arrancado cuando Lumpy cierra la puerta sobre él. #Lumpy es picado en el ojo izquierdo por una abeja, al igual que Toothy. #Lumpy estrella el camión, quedando aturdido. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, a veces durante escenas continuas. #El lunar de The Mole cambia de posición varias veces. #El ojo vago de Nutty aparece al lado izquierdo de sus cara, en vez del lado derecho. #Cuando los miembros de la banda mueren aparece un ojo en el suelo, sin embargo, las cuatro cabezas de los miembros tienen sus dos ojos. #Hay varias escenas donde Cuddles no está usando sus pantuflas. #Cuando los tres entran en la cafetería, Cuddles, además de no tener sus pantuflas, no tiene cola. #Cuando los miembros de la banda mueren, sus cabezas quedan rodando en la pared, pero en la siguiente escena, mientras Cuddles y Giggles corren, las cabezas desaparecen. #En la vida real, las abejas sólo pueden picar una vez, ya que pierden su aguijón y mueren luego de picar a alguien. Sin embargo, esta abeja pica a Toothy y a Lumpy, por lo que posiblemente sea una abeja diferente. #Luego de que Lumpy es decapitado su sangre aparece naranja. #Cuando Lumpy choca con el restaurante al poner en reversa la camioneta los restos aplastados de Toothy desaparecen. Curiosidades *Al parecer, Toothy es alérgico a las picaduras de abejas. Sin embargo, en Aw Shucks! fue picado por todo un enjambre de abejas y no sufrió ninguna reacción alérgica. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde hay una gran cantidad de personajes y todos mueren. *El camión de Handy aparece en este episodio, a pesar de que Handy no aparece en ninguna escena del episodio (sin contar una imagen de él aparece en la puerta del camión). *Lumpy (directamente) y la abeja (indirectamente) son responsables por todas las muertes del episodio. *Ésta es (hasta ahora) la única aparición de una celebridad en Happy Tree Friends. *Éste es el primer vídeo de música oficial de Happy Tree Friends. *La muerte de Nutty es similar a la muerte de Toothy en Chew Said a Mouthful. Irónicamente, en ese episodio Nutty se salva del destino que sufre en este episodio. *La muerte de Toothy es similar a la muerte de Cub en Clause For Concern. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Vídeos Musicales Categoría:Episodios con Celebridades Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Rol Antagonista de Lumpy Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Giggles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy